Seca
by Coelha-chan
Summary: O mau humor de Ino era muito simples de se explicar.


O mau humor de Ino tem uma explicação muito simples.

Rating: M - palavrões e conteúdo sugestivo.

Obs: Leve NaruSaku.

* * *

A ideia era um reencontro de amigas num happy hour de sexta. Feliz celebração do prelúdio do fim de semana, ótima oportunidade de colocar o papo em dia e aproveitar o barzinho mais badalado de Konoha, cuja reserva de mesa exigia mais que bom relacionamento com o Hokage, e sim amizade sincera e promessa de que ele apareceria mais tarde para prestigiar o estabelecimento. Tudo seria ótimo se o humor dela não estivesse horrível. Hor-rí-vel.

Mastigou o canudo de seu drink, observando o público presente. Que porra era aquela? Por um acaso era a droga do dia dos namorados e ninguém tinha avisado? Por todo lugar casais cochichavam ao pé do ouvido, flertavam, trocavam olhares e carícias indiscretas. Apertou a taça involuntariamente. Se soubesse que seria obrigada a presenciar àquele showzinho ridículo que o carma havia lhe preparado com especial capricho, teria ido direto para casa.

\- Ih, Ino, o que você tem? Não disse nada desde que a gente chegou! – Tenten ergueu uma sobrancelha inquisitiva.

\- E eu sou obrigada a ficar falando o tempo todo para o seu eclusivo entretenimento? – a loira retrucou, azeda.

\- Ih, é pior do que eu pensava. Motivos fisiológicos, certamente. – Tenten respondeu com um sorriso, sem se deixar afetar pela resposta malcriada.

\- É-é aquela época do mês, Ino-chan? – Hinata perguntou num tom de voz baixo e sorriso compreensivo.

\- Isso não é TPM, Hinata. – Sakura interveio antes que a Yamanaka pudesse dizer alguma grosseria para a bem-intencionada Hyuuga. – Se fosse, ela estaria mais calma agora, já que devorou uma caixa de bombons trufados inteirinha hoje à tarde e não se lembrou de contar nenhuma caloria. O chocolate não ajudou, isso tem outro nome.

Ino lembrou-se dos bombons, e novamente não sentiu nenhum vestígio de remorso. Quando ficava daquele jeito calorias não lhe interessavam. Olhou para Sakura como se a culpa de todos os problemas que ela estava tendo naquele momento fossem dela e ficou com mais raiva ainda pelo fato de a amiga saber exatamente o que ela tinha. A obviedade era um pouco incômoda, afinal, era uma mulher muitíssimo bem resolvida.

A rosada ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se lhe desafiasse a negar. Ela ergueu o queixo, pousando o drinque na mesa. Tenten não conteve o riso.

\- Acho que não estou entendendo. – Hinata quebrou o momento de tensão com sua inesgotável ingenuidade.

Tenten riu mais ainda.

\- Hinata, seu pai realmente teve sucesso em criar a moça mais pura e inocente de Konoha. Você chega a ser inacreditável.

A Hyuuga franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas, demonstrando sua confusão.

\- Eu ajudo. Na verdade, Hinata, é uma coisa muito simples. – Sakura interveio sem tirar os olhos maliciosos da loira sentada à sua frente. – Quanto tempo faz que o Kiba saiu em missão, Ino?

\- Não encha o meu saco, testuda. – a Yamanaka rosnou e desviou os olhos para a multidão em frente ao balcão do bar.

Quase três meses. Três malditos meses! Toda vez que ele dizia que ia sair para qualquer missão de rank S, ela tinha vontade de ir até o Hokage e mandá-lo à merda. Porque missões de rank S eram complexas, perigosas e, principalmente, _enlouquecedoramente_ longas. E ainda assim, ele tinha que fazer o favor de ser o melhor rastreador da Vila e ser requisitado para viagens daquelas com uma frequência absurdamente irritante. E deixá-la em casa, sozinha, literalmente na mão. Subindo pelas paredes. Na seca total e absoluta.

Naquele justo momento, um casal resolveu se beijar calorosamente ali, na frente dela. Teve que comprimir os lábios para não mimicar os movimentos, tamanha era sua vontade, sua _necessidade_. Que inferno!

Ia morrer de carência. Mor-rer. Consumida por chamas inextinguíveis.

\- Está com saudades do Kiba-kun, Ino? – A voz suave da Hinata tirou-a do devaneio.

Encarou a amiga, boquiaberta, e não conseguiu conter um sorriso incrédulo enquanto as outras duas riam.

\- Tenten, você tem razão, ela é inacreditável. – A Hyuuga deixou de sorrir quando ouviu o sarcasmo na voz da loira, um pouco confusa. Ino continuou. – Sim Hinata, estou com saudades do Kiba. Vamos colocar assim porque também é isso.

\- Estamos falando de sexo, Hinata. – Tenten explicou, ainda rindo. – O mau humor da Ino é causado pela falta de sexo, já que o namorado dela viajou.

A herdeira dos Hyuuga corou e balançou a cabeça, finalmente entendendo.

\- Absolutamente frustrante. – Ino bufou e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

\- Primeiramente, deixe-me contemplar o quanto você foi domada pelo Inuzuka. – Sakura sorriu matreira e a Yamanaka lhe dirigiu um olhar pernicioso. – Ah, por favor, você sabe que é o último cara por quem eu esperava ver você assim, de quatro!

Ino percebeu que não adiantava negar, então aquiesceu e ergueu o corpo, relaxando os ombros. Sabia que a amiga tinha razão.

\- Mas você não precisava ficar assim, tão necessitada. – Tenten tomou um gole de sua taça. – Existem alternativas, você sabe.

\- Sei, claro que sei. Mas não gosto delas.

\- De nenhuma? – a mestra de armas franziu o cenho. – Nem nenhum brinquedinho? Eu tenho um vibrador fantástico, que tem um dispositivo que...

Hinata começou a tossir convulsivamente, engasgada com sua bebida.

\- Estou bem – Ela se desculpou quando percebeu os olhares das outras três mulheres nela. – Go-gomen.

\- Kami-sama sabe lá o que você faz com seus brinquedinhos e seus pergaminhos, Tenten. – Ino riu. – Mas não é isso... pra mim fica faltando alguma coisa sabe? Claro que o mecanismo é prático, mas eu não quero a rapidez. Eu quero o pacote completo, com tudo o que eu tenho direito.

\- Flores e jantar a luz de velas? – Sakura sugeriu, sorrindo.

\- Não. Se bem que isso também é bom – Ino sorriu maliciosa. – Quero a boca dele, o gosto dele, a saliva, o cheiro dele...

\- Uau – Tenten exclamou apreciativamente.

\- Kiba é _muito_ bom com a boca, se eu entrar em detalhes vocês vão ficar com muita inveja e tô dispensando a urucubaca. – a Yamanaka riu e continuou. – Quero o peso dele sobre mim, o calor que vem daquele corpo maravilhoso... - sua mente foi povoada por memórias daquelas coisas. - As mãos dele em mim, pele com pele, suor com suor, colocar minhas pernas em volta dele, ouvir a maneira como ele geme meu nome, todo ele dentro de mim, o jeito que ele puxa meu cabelo quando me pega por trás e...

Hinata começou a tossir de novo.

\- Puxões de cabelo, hein? – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha quando a Hyuuga finalmente se acalmou, mais vermelha que um pimentão. – Seu precioso cabelo, quem diria!

\- Há uma pertinência temática, Sakura, e Kiba parece ser do tipo que tem uma pegada forte, pra não dizer violenta... - considerou Tenten.

\- O Kiba tem um jeito meio machista que eu detesto. Mas ele nunca faz nada que eu não queira. Ou goste. Ou peça quase de joelhos. – A loira completou com um sorriso ferino, que arrancou uivos das amigas. – E agora minha desgraça é ter um namorado gostoso, que gosta de sexo tanto quanto eu, mas que vive metido em missões intermináveis! Eu estou morta de saudades!

Tenten bebericou o drinque.

\- Veja pelo lado positivo dessa espera toda, quando ele voltar, você dá nele um senhor chá de bu...

Sakura lhe deu uma cotovelada que a fez parar de falar e apontou para Hinata, que as olhava com ar entre o assustado e o desconfiado.

\- Chá de er... botão de hibisco? Dizem que é ótimo pra relaxar.

\- Bem, de qualquer forma, - Sakura continuou. – Já que as alternativas não lhe agradam e traição está fora de cogitação, já que você ama muito o menino-cão, acho que tenho boas notícias. Fiquei sabendo que a missão foi bem-sucedida e que é provável que os rapazes voltem para casa o quanto antes.

\- Sério? – Ino abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha - Finalmente! – Então ela franziu o cenho. - Por que não me disse isso mais cedo, testa de marquise?

\- Queria te torturar um pouquinho, porca safada.

\- Vaca!

\- Garotas, eu sei que essa troca de elogios só tende a ficar mais interessante, mas que tal usarmos toda essa energia acumulada e irmos dançar um pouco? – Tenten sugeriu.

\- Ótima i-ideia. – Hinata concordou, ainda lutando para voltar à sua coloração natural.

A pista de dança do bar não estava muito lotada, mas Ino continuava não muito animada, apesar de ser uma boa ideia gastar energia e desanuviar seus pensamentos. Quando resolveu, enfim, dedicar-se à tarefa com mais afinco, Naruto chegou. Ele desvencilhou-se habilmente da multidão e praticamente materializou-se ao lado de Sakura, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Ela deu um gritinho e sorriu antes de o ninja, agora mais conhecido por Hokage-sama, beijá-la despudoradamente.

Ino sorriu e cruzou os braços.

Uns bons cinco minutos se passaram. A Yamanaka percebeu a forma como uma das mãos de Naruto segurava a curva das costas de Sakura e a outra se moldava ao rosto da rosada, a forma como os corpos dos dois se colavam... e logo estava profundamente incomodada de novo.

\- Arrumem um quarto! – ela berrou ao casal, já não achando tanta graça assim.

Sakura virou o rosto, que Naruto continuou beijando, e sorriu para a amiga.

\- Porquinha-chan, não seja recalcada!

\- Vá se foder! – Ino esbravejou antes de marchar para o outro lado do bar, bufando.

Recostou-se numa pilastra, tentando normalizar sua respiração. Ter falado tanto de Kiba não tinha lhe ajudado em nada. Ainda estava na seca, sem namorado e a ponto de bala por ter, justamente ter falado tanto dele e lembrado de parte do repertório deles na cama. E a testa de marquise ainda vinha lhe esfregar que ia transar naquela noite, e ela não!

Antes que pudesse continuar sua linha de raciocínio, que certamente continuaria com uma vingança maligna contra a testuda, uma mão grande lhe agarrou os cabelos da nuca, forçando- a olhar para cima. Um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo quando Inuzuka Kiba lhe preencheu o campo de visão, ainda sujo da viagem, perfeitamente descabelado e com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

\- Pode parar de contar os dias, loira. Teu macho chegou - ele disse simplesmente.

O arrepio se intensificou pelo tom de voz dele, e pela raiva. Como aquele cachorro ousava trata-la daquela forma machista na frente de todo mundo, e dizer aquilo daquele jeito?

Então ela fez o que qualquer pessoa consciente faria: sorriu e tratou de colar sua boca à dele com o ardor desesperado de três malditos meses de distância. Amanhã lhe repreenderia.

Amanhã.

* * *

QUE ANO É HOJE?

Escrevi essa fic há muito tempo e tropecei nela no meu pc. Foi bem antes de acabar o mangá ou o anime. KibaIno é meu segundo casal favorito, e vou defendê-los e não vou mudar de ideia.


End file.
